


ojalá estuvieras aquí (te atropellaría)

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season 4 Spoilers, a veces las magical quests son los amigos que hacemos por el camino, background q/eliot, idiotas pining por otros idiotas, penny-23/julia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: Josh se encarga de dejar una lista de la compra semanalmente en la puerta del frigorífico. Cuando Josh está en Fillory, se alimentan principalmente de cereales, vino y, en el caso de Penny, del alijo de quinoa que guarda en su mesilla de noche.





	ojalá estuvieras aquí (te atropellaría)

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic va en realidad de cómo Penny quiere tener amigos y probablemente un huerto al que retirarse.
> 
> Escuchad: Penny-23 es muy chill pero no es chill con Quentin.
> 
> (Durante la cuarta temporada, la temporada Del Sufrir)

Penny tiene la habitación más pequeña por orden de antigüedad, pero aún así es donde acaban la mayoría de las veces, echando el cerrojo con prisas y tropezando con las botas y cajas que hay por el suelo. “Cómo puedes tener esto así, si ni siquieras tienes—”, antes de que se trabe o diga algo que le ponga de peor humor, le mete dos dedos en la boca. Por supuesto, este Quentin también es insufrible.

Antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda, solía perseguir a Julia como un perrito faldero y Penny tuvo que aprender a aceptarlo como un complemento más de su relación, así que su tolerancia a Quentin Coldwater es, a la fuerza, bastante alta. 

Por supuesto, no se estaba tirando a ese Quentin Coldwater.

—Dato anecdótico: si hablas no puedo hacer como que no estás aquí.

Quentin le desabrocha los botones de la camisa. Le tiemblan un poco los dedos, lo que le arranca una risa grave que viene del fondo de su garganta. _Ni que fuera la primera vez_.

 

 

De todas las malas decisiones del día, ésta ni siquiera entra en el podio de las tres primeras. Josh se encarga de dejar una lista de la compra semanalmente en la puerta del frigorífico. Cuando Josh está en Fillory, se alimentan principalmente de cereales, vino y, en el caso de Penny, del alijo de quinoa que guarda en su mesilla de noche.

Hambriento y muerto de cansancio, irrumpe en la habitación de Quentin a las dos de la mañana con una botella de vino.

—Tu depresión se está convirtiendo en mi depresión, Coldwater.

Quentin le hace una peineta, sólo ve una mata de pelo desordenado tras un libro enorme de mitología comparativa. Penny se lo quita de las manos y lanza la botella encima de la colcha.

—No es una invitación —advierte.

Y lo cierto es que le gusta. Por una vez está bien que la única voz en su cabeza no sea la suya. Le gusta la exasperación que Kady le lanza cada vez que le mira, el afecto inagotable y absurdo de Julia, cuando a Josh se le mete una canción de Post Malone en la cabeza. Le gusta cuando el inútil de Coldwater se autoflagela durante horas con pequeños interludios para dilucidar cuál es el mejor capítulo de Farscape. Pero incluso él tiene un límite, y ese límite es su bote vacío de Advil.

—¿Os hacen con el mismo molde en todos los universos? —pero coge la botella de vino y la gira en sus manos.

Le hace un hueco en la cama, y Penny tiene el espacio justo para sentarse junto a sus pies con las piernas cruzadas. 

 

 

A veces, cuando están recuperando el aliento y sólo quieren encontrar un espacio en el que caer sudados y muertos, se forman silencios espesos e interminables que, Penny cree, deberían querer hacerle gritar. Se lanzan batallas el uno al otro.

_Le corté las manos a nuestro Penny._  
Casi hago que te expulsen.  
Ah, eso también pasó aquí. 

“Te acostaste con mi novia,” dice, con la mirada clavada en el techo. No Julia, claro, nunca Julia. Alice, entonces. 

—Mira qué bien —responde—, y ahora me acabas de comer la polla. 

Podría ser peor.

_Te acostaste con mi novia.  
Tú hiciste que matasen a la mía_.

No cree que nadie gane con eso. 

Tampoco se imagina a Quentin, _este_ Quentin , desesperado y destrozándose la vida para encontrar una solución a todos los problemas del mundo matando a nadie. 

 

 

La primera vez, borrachos perdidos y riéndose como si fueran amigos, Quentin dice _lo pensé en su momento_.

Penny tiene calor, retuerce el cuello en un ángulo extraño, apoyado entre la almohada y el respaldo de la cama: “el qué”.

Como respuesta, Quentin se inclina y le besa. Le besa torpe pero con intención, con una confianza que no sabe de dónde sale, y luego le agarra de la cadera y deja la mano allí cuando intenta separarse. 

Penny parpadea un segundo, tiene los labios insensibles y ardiendo a la vez. Necesita más alcohol, probablemente. 

Quentin se ríe, la primera vez en— ni se sabe. 

Le agarra de la nuca y chocan de nuevo. La última persona a la que besó, la última persona con la que tuvo algún intento de afecto o intimidad o como quiera llamarlo, fue Julia. Algo amargo se asienta en su estómago con ese pensamiento y cierra con fuerza los ojos. Quentin maniobra para ponerse sobre él, hundiendo una rodilla a cada lado de su cadera. Penny le apoya las manos en los muslos para estabilizarle mientras intenta sin éxito quitarse uno de los veinticuatro jerséis que lleva puestos, pero no le da tiempo a arrepentirse de esta decisión, porque Quentin se tambalea y le arrastra consigo al caer de la cama. 

—Joder, Quentin —el nombre se arrastra raro en su lengua, como si no tuviera que estar ahí. Los dos tendrán moratones a la mañana siguiente. Quentin se ríe y Penny le tapa la boca y pega la nariz contra su mano—. Vas a despertar a todo dios. 

Pone los ojos en blanco y cuela las manos bajo la camisa de Penny y sí, ahí estaban. Quentin tiene las manos heladas, Penny se estremece y le muerde el corte de la mandíbula, donde la piel de Quentin está absurdamente suave y _por qué por qué_ — Se mueven descoordinados, y Penny le besa mientras Quentin busca el elástico de sus pantalones. _Espera, espera_ , se toma un momento después de besarle, Quentin le baja los pantalones y la ropa interior mientras él se incorpora a recuperar lo poco que queda de su segunda botella de vino. 

 

 

Los recuerdos de Hansel tienen un efecto de tirachinas en él. No sabe lo hambriento de contacto que está hasta que tiene la noción de lo que es tener tanta gente cerca, tanta gente pendiente, todos fuera de su cabeza. Lo busca de manera inconsciente. Josh es un tío táctil, es fácil fumar con él y olvidarse y que te apoye la cabeza en el hombro. Julia es cautelosa, no sabe dónde están los límites con él todavía, pero no duda en cogerle de la mano y entonces Penny sabe que deja ver más de lo que pretendía, de lo que sabía que estaba mostrando. Quentin vive en un estado constante de tensión, es una bomba de relojería. Con Julia, se desarma. Con Penny, estallan. 

Un día —y tiene la mirada fría y Penny le quita el pelo de la cara, porque _de verdad_ — le dice “pues contigo discuto bastante menos, 23.” Es la primera vez que _veintitrés_ le cae como un jarro de agua fría. 

—Tengo un nombre, gilipollas.   
—Tanto monta, monta tanto. 

Penny pone los ojos en blanco, Quentin le apoya la cabeza contra la mano cuando le mete los dedos en el pelo. 

 

 

Quentin le aparta de un golpe que le tira al suelo, “dios”, dice, a medio camino entre exclamación y susurro, y Penny consigue agarrarse al borde de la mesa contra la que le estaba empujando mientras Quentin se sube los pantalones deprisa y a trompicones. 

—Estoy aburrido —dice la voz a su espalda porque sí, claro, cómo no. Penny da gracias de estar vestido, al menos. 

Quentin se gira sobre sí mismo, se agarra al borde de la mesa y Penny puede ver la tensión que le sube por los antebrazos, antes de perderse debajo de su camiseta. 

El Monstruo camina hacia ellos despacio, con un movimiento sin esfuerzo, como si se deslizase en lugar de andar. En su cabeza resuena la voz de Quentin, urgente y repitiendo nombres sin sentido, una y otra vez. Penny se pone de pie, justo en medio. 

—Ey —dice. _Por favor, no preguntes_ —, ¿no estabas con Julia en la biblioteca?

El Monstruo ladea la cabeza y le mira con algo que no es ni siquiera desdén, porque Penny no aparece siquiera en su radar. Le aparta del camino con una mano. 

—Quentin —con ese deje cantarín, que es _qu en tin_ , paladeando cada sílaba—. Quentin —le agarra del hombro y le da la vuelta. 

Para su sorpresa, la expresión de Quentin está totalmente en blanco. 

—¿Sí?  
—Estoy aburrido —repite. 

Quentin respira hondo y se cruza de brazos, evita mirar al Monstruo a la cara, pero no le delata más que la tensión en su cuello. “Supongo que podríamos,” sacude la cabeza, “no sé, podríamos salir, o— No me importaría que me diera el aire.” Penny no deja de mirarle, con los labios entreabiertos, a medio camino entre él _no es un perro, Coldwater, no hay que sacarle de paseo_ y el _hace dos minutos tenías la polla en mi boca_. 

El Monstruo sonríe débil y Quentin abre la boca para decir algo más, pero ambos han desaparecido antes de que salga ningún sonido, y Penny vuelve a estar solo en la habitación. 

 

 

—Así que —se sienta junto a Julia esa tarde, se está pintando las uñas de los pies de un rosa casi transparente. Lleva el pelo recogido, una blusa blanca y maquillaje suave. Penny recuerda esa rutina de cuando fingía que no estaba a punto de caer redonda de agotamiento en época de exámenes.   
—Así que —repite ella, no le mira.   
—Eliot —dice muy despacio— y Quentin.   
—Ah. 

Durante un segundo nadie habla, hasta que Julia se encoge de hombros. Sonríe triste, cansada. A Penny le cuesta reconciliar esta imagen frágil, que parece ir a desmoronarse en cualquier momento, con la fortaleza que sabe que hay detrás. 

—No tenía ni idea.   
—Si te sirve de consuelo, no creo que Q le haya dicho nada a nadie. 

La inflexión de ese último nadie es diferente, cuando lo dice aprieta un poco los labios y se le forma un hoyuelo en la mejilla. Penny la mira con la pregunta escrita en la cara, y ella se ríe, “bueno, los dioses lo vemos todo, ya sabes.”

Por alguna razón eso le aprieta el pecho, como si hubiera estropeado algo que ni siquiera tiene. 

—Y conozco a Q desde que teníamos nueve años, por mucho que no me diga nada sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.   
—No te voy a discutir eso.  
—Además… Bueno, supongo que la situación es un poco más complicada que sólo… Eso, ¿verdad?

Penny se recuesta en el sofá, tiene que quitar tres libros de en medio.

—¿Sabes? No quiero ni pensar en ello.

 

 

Hay días que Penny piensa que tiene suerte, que no tuvo que _ver_ demasiado. Que no tuvo que _ver_ morir a sus amigos, a Julia. Un día, simplemente, no estaban ahí. ¿No es eso mejor?

Respira hondo y entierra de nuevo ese pensamiento. 

Quentin se sienta a su lado con una baraja de cartas, se mueven rápido entre sus dedos, una y otra vez, hasta que Penny apoya las manos encima de la mesa y dice “¿puedes…? ¿Te importaría no hacer eso?”

—¿Quieres jugar? —dice sin parar de barajar. 

Penny resopla. 

—¿Por qué?

Quentin se encoge de hombros. “Lo mismo te distrae,” y Penny quiere decir _hay otras maneras de distraerse_ , pero lo cierto es que a veces se pone así, y echa de menos— _Echa de menos_ , y no es capaz de tocar nada, a nadie, y por una vez no es una sensación de segunda mano, no es ansiedad que se escapa por las rendijas de la mente de nadie más. Hay algo que le araña debajo de la piel y no sabe qué hacer con ello, así que dice que sí, seguro, que jueguen. 

—Qué es eso que piensas a veces —dice, a mitad de la segunda partida de Slapjack. 

Quentin levanta la mirada de la mesa. 

—¿Qué?  
—A veces, cuando —traga saliva, intenta encontrar la manera de que no suene como la tremenda invasión de privacidad que es—. Cuando estás… Cuando necesitas calmarte. Piensas en nombres, cosas. Lo has hecho ya varias veces. 

Los ojos de Quentin se abren de manera casi cómica. “Guau,” sacude la cabeza, “no te gusta la conversación informal, ¿eh?”

Penny observa cómo sus dedos tamborilean encima de la mesa. 

—No es nada raro, es como… Necesito concentrarme en algo, así que… No puedes ser un capullo con esto —le advierte.

Penny entrelaza los dedos de las manos frente a él, se obliga a relajar los hombros, el cuello, la mandíbula. Su expresión es lo más neutra posible. 

—Vein- _Penny_. No puedes ser un capullo con esto.   
—No tenemos todo el día. 

Quentin suspira. “Son… Son nombres de actores, ¿vale? Son los- Cuando quiero parar el bucle, listo los nombres de los actores que han sido el Doctor, ¿vale? Es sólo- Es una estupidez.”

Le da unos segundos de cortesía, antes de parpadear y dejar escapar una risotada. 

—Madre mía, Coldwater.  
— _No puedes_ ser un capullo con esto.  
—Claro. 

Y Penny se ríe de nuevo, y lo que le araña bajo la piel pica un poco menos. 

 

 

Cuando sale de su habitación, Quentin ha repartido encima de la mesa tantos papeles que ni siquiera ve el cristal. Julia y Kady están en Indiana y Margo y Josh llevan tres semanas en Fillory, lo que significa que forman tres cuartos de adulto funcional entre todos los integrantes del piso. Cuando le dejó, a las tres de la mañana, Penny se tomó un ambien y Quentin juró y perjuró que se iría directo a dormir, como si Penny le hubiera preguntado. No parece que eso ocurriera, a juzgar por la nueva decoración del salón y los ojos inyectados en sangre de Quentin. 

—Tienes el pelo de punta —dice, y Quentin tarda unos segundos en reaccionar y llevarse la mano al pelo.   
—Vaya. 

Su estómago ruge.

Si fuera a Fillory, habría comida decente. 

Quentin continúa tocándose el pelo como si no acabase de creerse que está ahí. Penny tiene que rendirse ante la evidencia, pone los ojos en blanco y le agarra del codo para levantarle, “vamos”. 

—Ey, no puedo.  
—Media hora más, media hora menos, te va a dar igual —no es el comentario más afortunado.  
—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Se pone en pie, pero le retira el brazo de un golpe violento. Penny frunce el ceño, “nada, significa que tienes tiempo para al menos tomarte un café”, sacude la cabeza, “joder, Coldwater, no todo es un ataque.”

Quentin aprieta los labios. 

—No sé si has visto que tenemos una situación algo urgente entre manos.   
—¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta de que tenemos un Monstruo que aparece aleatoriamente en el piso para que le ayudemos a destripar gente, por favor, cuéntame más. 

Da un paso al frente, sólo para dejar constancia de la altura que hay entre ellos. Quentin no parece impresionado. 

—Hazme un favor y cierra la puerta al salir. 

Penny abre mucho los ojos, luego gruñe y aprieta los puños. “Quentin.” Comienza. Ahí está otra vez, esa aspereza cada vez que dice el nombre. “Café. Comida. Ahora.”

—No quiero-  
—Me da igual lo que quieras, no pienso deshacerme yo de tu cadáver cuando te dé el infarto, y por tu aspecto tenemos entre veinte segundos y dos horas, así que... —apoya dos dedos en la palma de su mano y los hace caminar. 

Quentin le mira con la boca entreabierta, como un idiota. 

—Qué.   
—Nada —levanta las manos en señal de paz—. Es sólo que… tú y yo. No es que seamos precisamente...

Penny cierra los ojos despacio, el murmullo constante de la mente de Quentin vuelve a estar ahí y no hay cafeína en su organismo. _Para ser amigos con derecho a roce, primero hay que ser, no sé. Amigos_.

—Coldwater —enfatiza despacio cada sílaba—. Si puedo comerte la polla, creo que puedo invitarte a un café sin que necesitemos una charla honesta sobre nuestros sentimientos.   
—Entendido.   
—Perfecto. 

Se miran en silencio, hasta que Penny cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza. “Necesito que— Te tienes que vestir. Como una persona normal. Para salir a la calle”, con tanta exasperación que le duele físicamente. 

Quentin se mira de arriba a abajo antes de admitirse a sí mismo que sí, quizá tiene razón. Esta vez, sólo esta. Asiente sin mirarle y pasa junto a él para ir a su cuarto, arrollándole con el hombro y dejando que se cuele una maraña de pensamientos que Penny no acaba de descifrar, una mezcla entre buscar aprender cómo funcionan sus extremidades esa mañana y buscar un poco de contacto sin tener que pedirlo, y Penny pone los ojos en blanco y se muerde una sonrisa.


End file.
